Dark Hearts
by Sun Kasai
Summary: Two girls with Darkness in there hearts. One craving the kill, one craving the emotions.What happens if these two tainted souls met? Let's find out shall we? Ayano x Nemesis. Nemesis POV. Very light Horror.


**Disclaimer: Finally done! I must say I am pretty proud that I finally was able to finish this. First of all Kaizo, its great that I can make you appreciate Yan Sim more thanks for that** **and don't feel bad for rewieving, its nice to know I have something like a fan ;)! Actually, this couple has caught my attention for quit some time. Ever since the Nemesis update ive been thinking about a story with these two. However, there was always one thing that kept me from doing this ship…**

 **AYANO AND NEMESIS IS BY FAR THE HARDEST COUPLE TO WRITE IN YANDERE SIMULATOR!**

 **I know I am making a huge claim here but SERIOUSLY. It was incredible difficult to find an Idea for them. After thinking about this couple I actually came up with some reasons on why this couple is so difficult to write for.**

 **1: Nemesis is a real Mystery. She is only featured in the Mission Mode and even then it is pretty much nothing given on Information about her. She could be Agent 47 daughter for all we know! This isn't really a problem since you can just come up with random information, but it wouldn't be Nemesis anymore. Instead it would be somebody else I just called Nemesis and replaced the Original with do you all understand? I often try to keep the Characters in touch with there actual personality and Background but with somebody like Nemesis this is just hard to do.**

 **2: Ayano and Nemesis are both Pretty emotionless. I mean Ayano can't fell anything before the game and Nemesis does never seem bothered when she stabs you in mission Mode. On the one hand, writing a cold Character warming up to the World is something pretty cool to do but it can still be difficult.**

 **3: They are literally killing each other as soon as they get the chance. This is Nemesis only reason for existing in the entire game!**

 **Needless to say, these aren't the best basics for a story.**

 **Many Ideas I discarded because they just seemed wrong or not in touch with the Characters. One idea was that Nemesis is the new student at school and is pretty sadistic and Kidnaps and tortures Ayano, who in return first feels something in her entire life and starts to fall for her. This was a HORRIBLE idea. I didn't want to write something that makes abuse seem good. Abusive Relationships are DISGUSTING and TERRIBLE and I advice anyone who is in one to pack there stuff and run away as far as possible! I do NOT want write something about a girl falling in love with the person who tortures her! I am NOT the Joker!**

 **Then I thought of the Kidnapping idea in a different light. This time Nemesis would be a Yandere for Ayano, who simply wants to protect her because she thought she was in danger. There are plenty of Yanderes who kidnap there Senpais so why not Nemesis? And I would feel far more comfortable writing about a person who actually genuinely wants to protect her loved one instead of forcing them to love them back. But its just… I don't know… something felled missing.**

 **Then I had an Idea about Nemesis being in the Yakuza. This was actually a plot I wanted to explore a bit…but ultimately it seemed interesting but a little bit silly aswell. Not to mention I couldn't really come up with any good reason Ayano might be involved with the Yakuza.**

 **Then I started doing some 'Research' over Nemesis. How she is accepted in the Fanbase. There is surprisingly lot of Megami x Nemesis. Actually seems logical, however I really don't want to imagine how Oka would deal with suddenly being in a three way relationship with a cold blooded Killer, who might as well not be so okay with having to share! I won't do this to Oka! So it really seemed like there was no way at first for me to write something involving Nemesis. And you can not imagine just HOW MUCH THIS BOTHERED ME!**

 **Until It hit me like a truck. The best Story involving Ayano x Nemesis, which isn't unhealthy and actually fits like a glove in the AU my other Yandere Stories are placed in. I almost felt like jumping up in the middle of my history class so happy I was! People who aren't writers may think im overreacting but the feeling of FINALLY having a good plot is just great!**

 **But this Disclaimer section is already WAY TOO LONG so lets get started right away shall we?**

 **Oh but a last note, some of the rivals are already present at week one so don't be surprised.**

Dark Hearts

I know that I'm not a good person.

I dream of things others would be disturbed by. Terrifying Nightmares for others, are for me like the most delicious of Sleep bringers.

I am Numb to things, that would others scar for life. I can look at dead bodies without even flinching and

And of course… I wish other things then the 'Normal' Person. See…were others may wish for a loving family one day, or the reciprocation of there feelings, I only want to do one thing and one thing alone.

Kill.

It is in my blood. My father has it, his father has it, his Grandmother had it, her Grand-grand Father had it and so on. In fact some of our ancestors were actually Assassins for the Japanese Emperor.

However there are some rules to this as my father always said. We need to control our urge to kill ,we should not get to emotional with Death, neither in a good or a bad way. Don't be shocked but don't be excited. A satisfaction and feeling of accomplishment, that is the perfect emotion to strive for after a successful kill.

Which is probably the reason I never was allowed to kill my first target so far.

I was just too fascinated by death. The power of taking someones life. He said he had this problem as well. You would grew out ofit when the time comes, with him it was the first kill. His excitement had been great and then disappeared after a couple of hours, finally giving him rest and being able to function as this highly professional killing machine he is today.

But the first kill needs to mean something. It must be about or with somebody special to you. In fact this was the way he really knew he was destined to be with my Mother (may she rest in peace). The first kill they did together, some old fart who taught it was nice too touch her in the Subway. Too bad that she was already in a relationship. This was the moment they knew they were meant for one another.

This is the beautifull thing about death. It makes everything so…INTENSIV.

I decided I couldn't wait anymore. I had to find somebody to kill and when I'm lucky somebody to kill with. I didn't want to wait anymore, I couldn't wait anymore.

So I enrolled to Akademi High. During my first few weeks I was alone at home. My father was not only working offensively but defensively as well. He was the Go to Bodyguard of a Client of his, therefore he had to travel to Germany for a while, alongside his client and his daughter. Her Name is Megami. I met her once. She is nice… too nice. I doubt she is willing for the dirty part of the Business. Once she is, I happily stay in contact with her once it is time for our Generation to replace the old one.

But back to the Topic, I was spending my first day at my new school, however instead of connecting I observed. Like the Hawk stalking its prey. I wasn't going to kill anyone of my new school, that would be an Amateur move. Too little room, no anonymity, I just did it because this is another rule my father told me. Be aware without being aware. So I observed some the Students of Akademi and found some pretty interesting information on some of the. The way Saki and Kokona stood to each other was definitely more then friendship. It didn't take a genius to find out that Oka was a shy person. Osoro was behind her Rough façade a fragile girl.

But there was one girl who caught my attention more then the others. Actually, I already knew her. Out of Pre-School. Ayano Aishi. I hated her.

Everything about her was angering me. She was always so distant, so emotionless. Id bothered me. Ever since I first saw her in middle School

But today it was different. This whole week, I saw a new and probably forbidden side of her. It started when I was seeing how she was poisoning a Tsunderes food for her best Friend. She continued to ruin meetings between them constantly throughout the week, which made him reject her confession on Friday. She willingly angered the Delinquent Leader, by insulting her group of Underlings so she would get suspended for causing trouble. She was utterly Crushing this Shy Occult Club Leader just with her words alone, completely destroying what little self-esteem she had left. She told the Drama club leader about how a boy she seemed to have felt something for, was actually hating theaters (I could see her cry in the bathroom afterwards.) These are just some of the things I know about.

I fell in love.

I completely misunderstood this girl! She was not some willing loner. In this body of an Innocent Schoolgirl resided an Evil Mastermind! Within just one week, she utterly crushed entire lives!

Needless to say I wanted to find out what was her motive. Why she did this! It must clearly be something big. Oh screw motive… I needed to find out anything about this girl!

Thankfully I had just the contact who could do that for me. She isn't willing to kill, but is more then fine with helping others in that. She never saw my face, I never saw hers. She was the first contact in the business I had made and so we were… well…lets say 'Close'. Her name was Info-chan.

She is a genius. She collected information of all kind and hacked herself into other networks as a hobby. We found each other the way you normally find each other in this business. My father was introducing the Contact system to me and so I spoke to somebody who knew someone, who has somebodys number and you know how this goes. Besides, my last Name Yami has quit an effect in the underground.

So I asked her what was up with her. She said that 'Ayano' was one of her clients and was causing some havoc on the schoolground for her goal. As I found out about her goal I thought Info was screwing me over. She was doing it for a boy! Can you imagine that? But then there was something else, Info told me she was a Aishi. This basically told me all I needed to know. She had the ability to kill, she just hasn't realized that yet.

So, why not kill two birds with one stone?

Or rather, two birds killing one worm.

I met her on top of the school, I told her everything I knew and made a compromise. I wouldn't tell Taro her little obsession, if she helps me with my first kill. She seemed to hesitate but seeing that I got her cornered she eventually complies.

Our target was quickly found, some old guy Info hacked the computer from. Before you think something like, poor innocent man, trust me he deserves it. The stuff Info found even made my Stomach turn around in anger and disgust. I won't say what it was, but lets just say… we might save a few girls lives with this.

He was quirrently spending his night in some bar, he always uses the same way home, through a dark alley. It was so easy!

What wasn't easy however was the waiting. We must have waited like an hour or something like that. So I decided I might aswell talk a little with my partner in crime. What was strange was, she was shaking. I actually thought for somebody who was so calculated in ruining others without violence, would be okay with the act of murder. I mean, was psychological pain not supposed to be worser then real pain?

Anyway, I eventually had a talk and found out why she was not killing anyone. Her answer was actually kinda cute. She doesn't want to kill because a Monster could never be loved. I was giggling a little at that, until she actually started crying a little. She said something about, first feeling nervous or something like that. I wasn't really prepared for that, I mean would you? Seeing as I had to do something I thought I might aswell just go all out. I wiped some of her tears away and said, "another Monster can." This seemed to have calmed her down, even if I might aswell have triggered the thought of her talking Taro into killing somebody. I just hoped she will dumb this prick after were done here. Somebody as nice as him, doesn't deserve somebody as evil as Ayano.

Then the target came. The Moment was over and we attacked swiftly. I stabbing him from behind, Ayano stabbing his legs so he couldn't escape. We kept stabbing into his body. At some point, we started to laugh.

The Intensity kicked in.

WE must have just stood there stabbing, kicking, punching the already dead corpse, until it finally died down.

I stopped laughing and Ayano followed quick. First we just stood there, before I had a gentle smile on my face. I was… satisfied…not so eager. The emotion my father always wanted me to achieve… I finally had it.

Looking back at my new Partner in crime, I saw the same look on her face as I probably had. She didn't seemed anxious or nervous. Not emotionless ether. It was the face of a person who just discovered something new about herself. Curious I asked "How do you fell?" her answer was interesting to say the least. She turned around, looked me in the eyes and with a now not faked schoolgirl smile she said: "I feel" before she eventually added a minute later, "I feel… anything".

I knew from that very moment that we shared a bond. She actually didn't follow around Taro anymore, rather being curious about my life or general Schoolgirl stuff. It even surprised Info, who at this point seemed actually happy with the way things turned out (I really don't understand this girl).

I eventually understood why she was being around me now so often. Now sharing this dark Secret made her open to reveal some secrets she had from her past. She never felt anything and when Taro helped her up that day they met for the first Time, she just overreacted and thought he was the only thing that could make her fell something.

Well, I'm glad I could prove her wrong. After all, Taro doesn't deserve somebody so evil inside. But I do.

Yes, she became my Girlfriend. Like my father, I to found the person I belonged to through the art of killing. Ten weeks after the kill, she confessed to me under the tree, stating that she thanked me for making her fell normal and that she never wanted to lose it.

Well… neither do I.

My Dad took it surprisingly well, the second he realized the look in my Red thin eyes, he already could tell what happened. He told me he was never so proud of me and that he thinks its beautiful that I found my Soulmate the same way he found his. He is quit emotional in this aspect.

Ayanos Mother was overjoyed. She was just happy that her daughter had a Senpai to call her own. I could actually tell that her Dad was happy as well (even if it was probably for the reason that Ayano didn't act like his wife around him).

See, ican understand that a lot of you might think this is just a thoroughly messed up story and not the way somebody should fall in love and I agree to that.

However, this does not count for People like us.

I know im not a good Person.

She knows she is not a good person.

And this is why our love is purer then most of yours will ever be.

We share more than the light, we share and embrace our darkness.

The darkness of our Hearts.

Two Dark Hearts beating as one.

 **Holy shit I actually did it! Man im glad to post something again, especially something that I had trying to do for MONTHS. Btw: Did you notice the thing that binds this story to the others? Ayano pretty much kicked all the other stories in motion. Thanks for that Ayano-Chan!**

 **I do think however that I should make some things clear. First of all, it has often been stated that Ayano can't feel emotions. Now Killing causes a lot of Emotions. Every Psychologist will agree to that. This pretty much kicked in Ayanos 'transformation'. I now this is VERY different to the Game, but try to see this as a more realistic version of how a human with emotional problems would deal with this situation.**

 **Now to Nemesis. Nemesis obviously would be very drawn towards people with evil personas like Ayano deep inside. And I can tell out of experience that when you have a picture of somebody and that makes like a 180 Degree turn you are of course taken aback. Besides Yami is actually Japanese for Darkness. A fitting name for an assassin. Besides I remembered how Yandere Dev once described what Ayanos ancestors would be like and that lead to Nemesis having a highly skilled and deadly family.**

 **Thank you all for reading this! I would like to announce something however.**

 **Please don't be too surprised when for a coulpe of days no new stories come out. I am currently pretty busy with Classes, Driver License and too much other crap. I will however never stop writing so no need to worry. In fact im currently having a Multi Chapter for One Punch Man in planning. It will be about an OC. I won't spoil to much but it will be about retribution and character growth, so you can look towards that!**

 **As a last word, the next Yandere Simulator Story will probably be about Asu Rito, the Sport loving girl, that I can't help but find likeable. I've read some people like to pair her with our cooking club leader so I might make this pair. Ether her or Budo (even if that is unlikely. Nothing against Budo but Geez! These Ayano x Budo Shippers. There are a lot who are VERY Toxic. Heck its like saying Superman beats Goku with a single Punch on a Dragon Ball Fanclub Meeting! Nothing against the Pairing, or Goku… just Sayin. Man that Pun was Bad, well im no sans. Crap now I have Undertale in my mind again.)**

 **Well then… see ya all in the next Story!**


End file.
